


Summer's Pleasure's

by SexyPrincessWriter



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Dildos, Futanari, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyPrincessWriter/pseuds/SexyPrincessWriter
Summary: [Request By Blindknyttstories][Lemon][Futanari]On a hot summer day in Inaba, Chie Satonaka is looking for ways to cool off, she decides to investigate her moms room for a fan but ends up finding something else...





	Summer's Pleasure's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blindknyttstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindknyttstories/gifts).



> Before We Begin, I would like to let everyone my current request order
> 
> Sailor Moon
> 
> Terminator 2
> 
> Rosario+ Vampire
> 
> Fire Emblem Fates
> 
> Fire Emblem Awakening
> 
> Fire Emblem Fates
> 
> That is the current order that I'm writing my requests, no titles since I haven't completed any of them and some of my readers have requested to be anonymous~ Anyway onto the current Requests~
> 
> Hello Everyone! Elizabeth here with another request! This is for the FFN and AO3 writer "Blindknyttstories" who I am a fan of myself so that's pretty cool! He has requested a Persona 4 story with following tags: Futanari,Masturbation, Sex Toys
> 
> This will be short as requests are typically 1000-2000 words,so I hope you all enjoy and if you do, feel free to check out my other works~ Also feel free to follow me on twitter @SexyPWriter
> 
> ~Elizabeth

"Ugh...It's so hot..." A teen girl complained as she sat on her Futon waving a fan in front of her, the fan in her room had gone out and because of that, the sun was beaming down through her windows and making her swet up a storm.

She eventually had to take her sweater and shirt off, and she was now sitting in just her bra and sweatpants, the heat still draining her of all her energy. As she continued to wave her fan, she looked outside and began thinking to herself.

I wonder what Yu is doing...He always comes up creative ways to cool off or warm up...I could call him but he would most likely be like 'Sorry Chie I'm busy with Nanako' or something like that...

The teen, now identified as Chie, sighed to herself as she kept waving the fan in front of her as sweat kept pouring down onto her. She looked over to a picture on her desk and again sighed "I wonder what Yukiko is doing...No never mind, in this heat the Inn is surely full right now...Kanji is most likely busy helping out at his shop...Rise is on tour, Naoto is solving a case, hell even Yosuke has a job at Junes! Yet here I am wasting away in this damn heat!"

Chie kept complaining to herself before she just huffed and pushed herself up Oh screw it, I'm going to go see if Mom has anything like a fan or something.

Chie walked out of her room and down the hall to her parents bedroom, both of whom were still at work, as she pushed open the door and walked inside. The room was just as hot as hers and Chie gave an annoyed grunt when she didn't see a fan or anything. Damn it...Oh hell I'll look through the drawers for a small fan.

Chie began going through all the drawers and shelves hoping to find something, anything, to cool off with, however during her search, she accidently bumped something off onto the floor. She looked down at what she dropped and went to pick it up but stopped and blushed when she saw what it was "A-A Dildo...?"

Chie swallowed as she reached down and picked the object up and sure enough it was an actual dildo, not a huge on, about 7 inches, but a dildo nonetheless. W-Why Does mom have this? I-I mean she has dad right...?

Chie blushed even more as she kept looking the object over, she had never had a dildo because...Well...She wasn't like most girls. Chie kept looking at the object when she felt something down in her pants, she didn't even have to look to know what it was.

"Really...Of All times..." Chie looked down and rubbed her hand against the visible bulge clearly seen through her skin tight pants, despite her initial ple being one of annoyance, when she looked back up at the Dildo, a small smile crossed her lips "W-Well...I-I guess it couldn't hurt..."

Chie blushed even harder as she threw the dildo onto the bed and reached around and undid her bra and let it drop to the floor as her breasts plopped out into full view. Chie reached up and grabbed her breasts causing the bulge in her pants to stiffen and her nipples became somewhat erect, which in turn enacted a moan from her.

She fiddled around with her breasts some more before giving a smile as she reached down and grabbed the sides of her pants and slowly dropped them and as soon as she did, her twelve inch erect cock came bursting out. She had to conceal the fact that she had a cock instead of a pussy so she had to wear special underwear when she was out to conceal it and whenever she got a boner in public it always hurt, so whenever she got home the first thing she would do would take the underwear off and then put her pants back on, though if she knew her parents weren't coming home then she would often just let her cock hang out for the rest of the day.

Chie spat onto her hands and immediately began stroking her cock with one hand and grabbing onto her boob with the other, making her escalate her moans to a degree. As Chie stroked her cock she could hear the slipping sounds her hand was making and it made her feel even better! It felt amazing and she didn't want this to stop anytime soon!

Chie speed up her hand and the slopping and slipping sounds of her own spit on her cock could be heard and it made Chie moan even more as she grabbed on to her boob harder and squeezed. She went back and forth faster and faster, each hand motion making her even more thirsty for more...

However this was what she usually did during masturbation and she wanted something more...She looked over at the dildo and grew a wicked smile as she picked it up and started licking the sides of it, and soon started sucking on it as she stroked herself, it had was already slimy and had an interesting taste...She thought it could be her mothers when that thought came into her mind, her cock grew even stiffer G-Getting hard thinking about mom...I-I'm something else~

She continued to suck on the dildo before pulling it out of her mouth and looked over at the nearest table, she cleared it off before placing the dildo upright. Once it was standing just right, Chie blushed as she turned and spreaded her ass cheeks before slowly going down. Almost immediately she could feel it penetrate her ass causing her to moan "O-Oh Lo-Lord~"

Now Chie wasn't new to having things in her ass, just last month she had gotten drunk by accident and..."Persuaded" Yu into sleeping with her, which could vaguely remember but ever since then she could feel her ass being more relaxed and easier to spread.

Chie continued to go down slowly before finally she was all the way at the bottom as it was fully into her ass "O-Oh yes...~"

Almost immediately Chie started going up and down on the toy, which fluid motion making her moan and as she got faster her cock started to swing back and forth as it began hitting up against her stomach and she could feel the dildo starting to easily go in and out of her ass no problem as she went up and down on it.

She reached down and began stroking her cock as she went up and down and almost immediately she could feel herself reaching her climax but she didn't want this to end just yet! She was loving this! "O-Oh Fuck yes!~"

Chie screamed out as she stroked her cock faster and faster as her mind started to go blank from the pleasure, she looked at her phone which was right beside her on the desk. She picked it up and flipped through her pictures until she found the one of Yukiko she secretly took when Yukiko was changing.

Once the view of Yukiko's naked body could be seen, Chie couldn't hold it anymore as she felt herself reach her climax as she started to cum everywhere in the room. Immediately she shot out onto the bed as it was right in front of her but soon she couldn't control her cock as she had to let go as she started cumming upwards into the air as her cum landed all over her and all over the room around her.

She fell off the desk and landed in her cum puddle on the floor as the room was now covered in her juices and as she breathed, the dildo slowly came out of her as and landed right beside her into the puddle as well. Chie stayed in the puddle for a few more moments before turning over onto her back and looking into air. "*Huff* *Huff* W-Well...I-I better get started cleaning up..."

Chei pushed herself up as the cum rolled down her body, as she looked around at the cum soaked room she couldn't help but give a small laugh "W-Well...At Least I'm healthy"

Chie gave another laugh before sighing as she started to clean up the mess she left in her parents bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short but BKS(Blindknyttstories) requested just a short story and I obliged! Feel free to leave any requests you may have though the ones I posted above have priority right now~
> 
> ~Elizabeth


End file.
